Boundaries
by YukiNoSamurai
Summary: Temari and Gaara no Sabaku are in love with each other, but they're worried about the publics reaction to their relationship. GaaraxTem,Oneshot


Boundaries

Warning: This pairing is Gaara x Temari. It contains some sexual content. So if you are offended by any of this then turn back now. Don't throw flames at me saying that I didn't warn you.

A/N: This is the first story I've posted on here so please don't be too harsh. Anyways, R&R please!

Disclaimer: Trust me you'd know If I owned Naruto. If I did there would be lots and lots of yaoi. lol. That right goes to the wonderful creator Kishi-san.

Gaara no Sabaku looked down into his sister Temari's beautiful aqua eyes. She looked absolutley gorgeous lying under him. Her golden hair was tangled and her face glistened with sweat, from just having finished intense love making. Gaara brushed Temari's hair out of her face. Leaning down he caught her mouth in a quick but passionate kiss, recieving a moan from her in response. They broke apart and made eye contact. " I love you so much." Gaara said, leaning down and brushing his lips over Temari's cheek. Temari didn't respond. She just turned her head away, trying to hide the sad look in her eyes. "Gaara," She whispered a tear rolling down her cheek. "This-" She hesisitated. "Is wrong."

Gaara rolled off of Temari onto the bed so that they were now eye-to-eye. "What do you mean?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. Temari buried her face in her pillow and said in a hardley audiable voice. "You're my brother Gaara, yet we do things this intimate." Gaara sighed and looked up at the ceiling. "So what? Who cares what everyone thinks?" He said. "But-" Temari started, but Gaara quickly cut her off. "I know we'd probably be considered disguisting and we'd become social outcasts, but we don't need them they are already ungreatful enough as it is. Temari-chan love has no boundaries. If it's wrong to love you then I don't want to be right. Even if you are my sister." Gaara reached over and gently took Temari's hand in his.

Temari lifted her face from the pillow, looking at Gaara with tears streaming down her face. "But if you don't want to be with me anymore I understand. I'll respect your wishes." Gaara said, a hint of pain in his voice. "Gaara I love you! I want to stay with you no matter what other people think. I just don't want anyone to hurt you more than you've already been hurt. People can be very cruel." Temari said, nearly choking on her words. Gaara pulled his sister into a tight embrace. "Yes. I know that better than most people do." He said softly. "Thank you onee-san. You don't know how much it means to me to know that you really care." Temari wrapped her arms around him, causing him to bury his face in the crook of her neck.

"You know Onee-san." Gaara whispered lustfully into Temari's ear. "Yeah?" Temari asked. Gaara pulled away and looked down at her with a sparkle of mischief in his eyes. "You may think it's wrong, but you know you like it when we fuck." He finished. Temari's cheeks reddened a bit. "Whatever! If you say so." She said, looking away. "Actually I do say so baby. You know you do." Gaara smirked.

Gaara gently pushed Temari down on the bed then climbed on top of her. He placed kisses on the side of her neck working his way down to her collar bone. His soft hand passed over one of Temari's already hard nipples. Gaara moved his mouth over to Temari's breast and lightly licked it, earning a gasp from the blonde girl under him. He moved to her other breast and licked around her nipple in a circular motion. "Oh Gaara..please...stop." Temari panted. "Would you like for me to go ahead and get it over with?" Gaara asked, placing a kiss on her stomach. Temari whined and nodded her head 'yes'.

The two siblings made love again, but this time it was slow and passionate. Afterwards, Temari lay in Gaara's arms with her head resting on his toned chest. Gaara placed a soft kiss on Temari's forehead and grabbed her hand, intertwining their fingers together. Temari squeezed his hand lightly. "I love you Gaara-kun." She murmed, drifting off into a deep slumber. "I love you too." He replied back. Gaara layed his head on top of Temari's head. A smile gracing his face as he joined her in her slumber.


End file.
